


Love In Life - Found In Grantchester

by KSForever



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Christians exist because the Bible does NOT carry an anti-gay message, M/M, hints that Geordie is married to Cathy as a marriage of convenience & friendship/for a family unit, ignores Sidney/Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Mentioned as possible Leonard/Sidney ×Sidney Chambers/Geordie Keating ×Hinted at existence of Sidney/Geordieignores Sidney/Amanda ×hints that Geordie is married to Cathy as a marriage of convenience & friendship/for a family unitLGBTQ Christians exist because the Bible does NOT carry an anti-gay message!!!!





	Love In Life - Found In Grantchester

Love In Life; Found in Grantchester?

“I do believe in the Sanctity of God’s Word. I do.” Sidney sat there, talking with Leonard. They were alone, as Mrs. Maguire was visiting someone who needed her help in the village; a parishioner who had injured her leg, and could not get around the kitchen to cook her meals. So, Sidney and Leonard were alone for the afternoon, and talking had turned to this subject because Sidney had noticed how introverted and even self-loathing that Leonard had seemed lately. “It’s just that, from the minute the Bible was born, councils and leaders; so many people, have debated the meaning of some of the verses, some of the parables, etc, etc. Those bits of the Bible that have worried you for so many years. Remember, Leonard; they’re open to interpretation, and that’s not only the interpretation of those that seek to speak badly of others. People have been choosing, for Centuries, which bits of the Bible are known, and what the popular interpretation is. Abraham offered his daughters to the men who came from Sodom and Gomorrah; I’d say that that was just as terrible a thing to do, as being homosexual supposedly is. What we must never do, I think, is disrespect sex, or do so even more by using it as a weapon. Don’t disrespect people with it. I mean, are we really meant to believe that God was saying homosexual acts are worse than giving up your loved ones to be raped? Or, was He trying to say to us; both were dreadful acts of disrespect, because both would have been with unwilling ‘participants’ – and that was what made them abhorrent. - The immoral behaviour of those from Sodom and Gomorrah, could be, I would say, about their attitude to sex – not the actual acts of one man having sex with another. This is just my opinion, and you should come to your opinions independently; all I’m saying is, don’t hate yourself. Yes; some of us are tested by certain things in life; some of which we have to abstain from, of that there is no doubt – but some of us, I think, are made a certain way to help others learn things, too; like the fact that disparity and discord, judgemental hatred and dismissal of a person, and of a certain kind of love, is NOT the way… The devil is not in homosexuality, but is instead, in the discord that surrounds it.” 

“Yes. I know, and I’m at discord with God’s Word, so, I’m guilty of letting the devil be around me.” Leonard was pained.

“That’s not necessarily so.” Sidney said warmly. “Other people’s attitudes are in Discord with how God wants us to treat all people. I can’t believe that you disrespect sex, or the people you may have ever shared physical love with. You’re a good man. The Bible talks about us not being dishonest or adulterous with regards to marriage. You have never been a part of anything that is either of those things, have you?”

“No.” Leonard answered truthfully.

“The world we live in; the attitudes we contend with; they have facilitated a way of life where the one thing that God did tell us not to do when dealing with love, is now. What some of us believe we must do; Sneak around, not be open about our sexuality; try to live ordinary, heterosexual lives.” Sidney paused.

“You say ‘we’, do you mean you, too?” Leonard braved. “I mean, you’re so in love with Amanda, aren’t you? You’ve had to abstain from a lot because she’s married…” He spoke cautiously.

“Amanda always understood. Perhaps, I should have acted quicker, asked her to be my wife, because she’s always told me she understands…” Sidney mused.

“She understands what?” Leonard asked.

“That I don’t seem to know whether I prefer women, or men.” Sidney confessed.

Leonard sat quietly, not looking unkindly at his friend and colleague.

“You see,” Sidney stated. “I don’t know where I belong, and neither does anyone else, know how to label me. They might say that because of this; they know that where I belong is Hell. I pray not. I also believe that it isn’t just my wishful thinking that leaves me with the impression that God does not hate me, or Homosexuality. I came to God because, perhaps, the only person I’ll ever belong to is Him.” He paused. “Amanda didn’t judge. She still liked me; was still my best friend, still found me attractive, too. And now, she’s married – not to me – marrying her would have meant finding out how deeply she meant her words and sentiments. I was nervous. I would have always remained loyal. That wouldn’t have been the problem, but…” He looked to Leonard.

Leonard touched Sidney’s knee.

“It’s a pattern in my life. Am I fundamentally bad, or wrong, or evil? I mean, I always seem to like already married people? I’ve never helped anyone be break the vows of their marriage.” Sidney explained.

“Is there someone else you like as well then?” Leonard found himself asking.

“I don’t think the friendship I have with him would survive if he found out that I am attracted to him, and I do have some feelings for him, too, I’m beginning to realise…” Sidney admitted.

“I see.” Leonard thought things through.

“You know who I’m talking about?” Sidney queried.

“I think so – someone other than me, whom you work with very closely?” Leonard Finch looked for confirmation.

“Yes. Him.” Sidney confided.

“Have you ever thought about…” Leonard swallowed his words, but immediately tried again, “about me – about you and me?” He paused very briefly. “I mean, I’m here. I don’t judge. I even think I understand. I’m not married. We could try. Perhaps, it would stop you if you think that you’re purposely seeking out married persons because they are unattainable?”

“I don’t know.” Sidney answered. “I think you’d be better off staying away.”

“You still think that there is something wrong with homosexuality?” Leonard queried.

“No!” Sidney reached out, and gripped Leonard’s arms at the elbows, stroking them gently. “No. I don’t believe that. I just, I genuinely don’t fit into one description or the other.”

“I think it’s called Bisexuality.” Leonard stated.

“Yes.” Sidney looked into Leonard’s eyes as they now held hands.

“It doesn’t mean that you’re thoughts are dark, that the way you are is wrong. It certainly doesn’t mean that you’re incapable of love or loyalty. You have a moral compass. You couldn’t even be described as amoral, let alone immoral. For instance, I don’t think that you’re disrespectful of love and sex, are you?”

“God, no. I hope not.” Sidney answered. “I’m no saint. I’ve willingly participated even though I’m not married to the person I chose to have sex with; Yet, I stay away from promiscuity. I try never to have a casual attitude to sex, or love, for that matter. When I have got too flippant about it, it’s always been a mistake. Sex should always be about love, and from a place of love. I’ve always made an effort to treat my partner kindly, especially during the act itself.”

“As long as you can choose to be with one partner, when you find him, or her, and treat that person right, what does it matter what gender that person is?” Leonard wondered. “After all, it is the spirit, the soul, whom we are meant to fall in love with most deeply.”

“I will treat my love right, if ever I find my true love.” Sidney sat back on the sofa.

Leonard moved back with him; they still held one another’s gaze. “I will, too.”

The End..? 25.3.16


End file.
